In wireless communications terminals or devices, there is a need for random-number generators, e.g., for cryptographic applications. However, variations in the operating conditions (such as changes in temperature, voltage and current) and variations in component characteristics (due to inconsistencies in component manufacturing, aging, shelf life and operational life) cause existing random-number generators to vary in the performance of generating random numbers. Consequently, similar devices manufactured to perform uniformly fluctuate in their performance because the constituent random-number generators vary in their characteristics and; thus, produce different random-number distributions.
There is a need, therefore, for random-number generators that perform uniformly in spite of variations in component characteristics, operating conditions, and environment. There is also a need for similarly manufactured devices to operate similarly and show uniform and consistent performance.